


Brush

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [26]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: A quiet moment in the morning...





	Brush

“Thanks for always doing this for me, Chase,” Marvin murmured, peering at his younger brother’s reflection through the dresser mirror.

Chase just flashed him a small smile to show that he heard as he gently brushed his older brother’s long hair into silky smoothness, untangling any knots that came from Marvin’s amusingly active body tossing in his sleep over the evening.

Both loved this daily act of intimacy between them. Marvin only really trusted Chase’s gentle hands with his hair knowing that he would never pull on it harshly or use it to hurt him, while Chase adores the trust that he was being shown as well as how calming the activity was for him. 

It reminded him of those lively mornings he had with his daughters as he helped them prepare for school. While anything that reminded him of them normally just increased the longing he has for his daughters, this daily ritual between him and Marvin just reminded him that he did his best to be a good, attentive father to them.

Chase listened to his brother quietly recount his show yesterday with a fond smile on his lips. It was a peaceful way to start the day and neither of the two would ever exchange it for anything.


End file.
